<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 9 - Publish by Marc_Anciel_Fan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469369">Day 9 - Publish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan'>Marc_Anciel_Fan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nathmarc November 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Celebrations, Ice Cream, M/M, Nathmarc November</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel and Marc's comic celebrate their newly published comic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nathmarc November 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 9 - Publish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Marc!” Nathaniel called out, waving his phone in the air. “We got our comic published!” Nathaniel held out his phone, allowing Marc to take it and read the email that was pulled up. A smile made its way across his face once Marc realized what it said.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, is this real?” Nathaniel excitedly nodded, a similar large grin on his face. “Our comic got published!” Marc swept Nathaniel into his arms before picking him up and spinning him around, gaining a shriek in response.</p><p>“Marc! Put me down!” Nathaniel laughed as he was spun around. Marc finally did so, stealing a kiss when he did and causing his boyfriend’s face to match his hair. “Maaarc.”</p><p>“Sorry, you’re too cute to resist.” Nathaniel whined and buried his red face in his hands. “Why don’t we go out and celebrate? I heard André is by the Louvre.”</p><p>Nathaniel lifted his head slightly, his visible eye peeking out from behind his fingers. “Yeah, that sounds good. Maybe after we re-watch Ouran Host Club?”</p><p>Marc smiled at him. “Sounds like a plan.”</p><p>The two head over to the Louvre, searching around for André’s cart. They easily found him as he was singing by the glass period.</p><p><em> “My name is André! André! Glacé! The sweetheart matchmaker! With one scoop or two, I'll find up for you with magical ice-cream flavors! My name is André! André! Glacé! The sweetheart matchmaker! With one scoop or two, I'll find up for you with magical ice-cream flavors!” </em> André stopped singing once he noticed the two. “Ah, I’ve never seen you two before. This is your first time, no?”</p><p>“Uh yeah, this is our first time here. We heard about you through one of our friends, Ivan Bruel.” Nathaniel explained, causing André’s eyes to light up.</p><p>“I remember striking young Ivan and dear sweet Mylène! Chocolate, praline, and white nougat!” André twirled his ice cream scooper. “Shall I make you two a couple’s cone?”</p><p>Marc and Nathaniel glanced at each other. “Um, I was kinda hoping we could get our own cones if that’s okay with you.”</p><p>Nathaniel smiled at his boyfriend. “I don’t mind, I know how big of a sweet tooth you have.” Marc beamed at him.</p><p>“Alright, two Sweetheart cones, coming right up!” André scooped up an ice cream cone. “Creamsicle for his hair, cotton candy for his eyes, and birthday cake for his passion.” André handed the ice cream to Marc. “And for you, blackberry for his hair, kiwi for his eyes, with cookies and cream for his craft. Enjoy you two!”</p><p>The two thanked André and walked away, easily finding a bench to sit on as they ate. “To our comic!”</p><p>“To our comic!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>